


Будущее, которого нет

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Tragic Romance, love to hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Джек вспоминает о прошлом и смотрит на Райса.На Гейба, который давным-давно Жнец.





	

Несколько лет назад, пожалуй, эта битва закончился бы быстро. В пару точных ударов, что прилетели бы обоим в слабые места; руганью Аны, прелестной Аны, которой пришлось бы перематывать их раны, ворча как бы между делом на бурлящую в чужих жилах кровь. Их взаимоотношения вызывали у новобранцев панику напополам с праведным ужасом, у старых вояк — недоумение, мол, как они еще друг-друга во сне не задушили… и, на самом деле тогда не было все так плохо. Ругаясь, Моррисон и Райс, безусловно, становились локальными стихийными бедствиями с маленькой поправкой, что упаси Господь — которого омники давным-давно выжгли с небес — кого-либо оказаться меж сих двух огней, ибо прибьют и не заметят… не то, чтобы были случаи, но особенной прыти в других это все равно не вселяло. По крайней мере, их в таком состоянии даже самые отбитые агенты избегали, порой даже ругаясь себе под нос — мол, хорошо, что вовремя заметил, свалил, убежал. А это уже о чем-то, да говорит.  
  
— Есть ли в тебе хоть немного совести, Райс? Немного желания покоя? — Моррисон, помнится, как-то совсем случайно чаще остальных становился целью злого Габриэля — после неудачных миссий, сорванных диверсий, сквозных ранений. Всего, что хоть в какой-то мере можно было описать емко: «провал». Много чаще он вызывался «на ковер», становился тем самым пареньком, что рисковал оставаться один на один с Габриэлем после дурных вестей, а не бежал, едва услышав роковое «тебя Райс искал. Злой, точно хер пойми что! Поторопись».  
  
Не сказать бы, чтобы Райс его особенно слушал в такие моменты. Тот обычно дверь запирал, зыркая хитро через плечо… или утаскивал «американскую мечту» за темные углы, или делал что-то еще более подозрительное, странное… и нравящееся Моррисону. Джек, по крайней мере, возвращался после таких моментов до странного довольным и сонным, хоть и потрепанным — то ремни не до конца затянуты, то воротник плаща вывернут. Помнится, новобранцы решили в один миг, что Моррисон аки Мучитель выносит на своей шкуре все невзгоды злого Райса — Ане же, однажды услышавшей непотребщину, а именно рваное дыхание Джека и пыхтение Райса, приходилось лишь прятать улыбку в воротнике. Такую хитрую-хитрую, едва не материнскую.  
  
 _«Ана,_  — сейчас же, спустя столько лет, можно было понять, что голос Джека дрожал еще тогда. Так ломко-ломко, точно он знал, как все обернется. Точно понимал, осознавал, что назначение на должность — начало конца; начало полного, блять, конца, — _Габриэль… думаю, он уже ненавидит меня»._  
  
Воспоминания драли легкие когтями, дурными кошками, но Солдату 76 спустя столько времени уже почти не сложно выпустить очередь по дымчатой фигуре. Почти не сложно зажимать спусковой крючок до боли в пальце, перекатываться после в другое укрытие, чудом уворачиваясь от града пуль с дробовиков. Осознание приходило смешком на очерченных шрамом губах, едва не судорогой в пальцах и плече — бой шел почти в одни ворота. Сложно хоть что-то противопоставить человеку, что выглядит так знакомо, так чертовски знакомо — но которого не берет ничего. Ни кулаки, ни пули, ни гранаты, ничего. Смерть в первозданной оболочке — дымчатая, черная. Свободная.  
  
И-и… пожалуй, была в этой мысли действительно доля правды — коли бы бой происходил несколько лет назад, он бы закончился и не начавшись. Оба выдохлись бы вскоре, блокируя и атакуя странно, едва ли не одновременно — настолько похожи, пуская и внешне как капля нефти и чистой воды. Разные, разные, такие разные… Но бой происходил сейчас, в том самом пекле, где от жары песок едва ли не плавился под ботинками, где небо серое от дыма и где визор на лице Моррисона треснул. Жнец же, чтоб его, сражался бодро, подступал неумолимо, точно только-только вошел в бой. Без малейшей усталости он играл, гнал Джека по укрытиям, вынуждал пытаться, стараться хоть что-то сделать — и, тем не менее, итог был предрешен еще в начале. В самом начале боя, где черная дымка так до невозможного… странно обволакивала чужое тело, смешивалась с пеплом, что забивался в малейшие щели, душил в лёгких вдох, опалял их адским пламенем. Душно, невозможно душно.  
  
 _«Однажды жил мальчик,_  — почему-то именно сейчас, в этой духоте и близости смерти вспоминалась глупая, глупая сказка Аны, которую та рассказывала не могущей уснуть Фарии. Малютка глядела на мать так тепло, так мягко, и Джек невольно улыбался воспоминаниям, падая на бок от чужого ловкого удара, — _мальчик добрый-добрый, Фария. Но родился он с оружием в руках…»_  
  
Моррисон дышал, сплевывая густую кровь на выжженый солнцем песок, даже не пытаясь дотянуться рукой до винтовки. Дышал глубоко, хрипло и без маски, ибо та валялась сорванным цветком у коленей — бессмысленным и глупым, с медленно-медленно затухающим визором.  
  
Солдат 76, пожалуй, должен был смириться. Не смотреть в чёрные прорези маски, не вдыхать один на двоих кислород так жадно, так грубо, скользя кончиком языка меж сухих губ. Он ведь мертв, давным-давно мертв — как и Габриэль. И могила его припадает влагой в дожди, и снегом в метели, и цветы кладутся к ней. Джек Моррисон мертв, как и человек, что его предал… но можно ли назвать предательством то, что тот просто захотел благодарности? Награду, которую взаправду заслуживал. Можно ли назвать изменой то, как человек мстил после вероломства, которым его самого напоили в достатке? Джек не знал.  
  
 _«С оружием в руках?»_  — звонкий голосок Фарии вспоминался без труда. Дым у Жнеца едкий, черный — вовсе не похожий на мягкие, непослушные волосы девчонки.  
  
 _«Именно, милая,_  — Ана в его воспоминаниях знала о том, что Джек у двери. Что он слушает их, перекрещивая руки на груди и до забавного мило склоняя голову к плечу — так, точно он птица. Ана знала, и тем не менее она улыбалась тогда без стеснения — той самой улыбкой, которую видела лишь Фария, её девочка, — _и он сражался за то, что любил»._  
  
Ана сейчас далеко, она смотрит на мир единственным глазом, но она… она жива. И это самое главное. Уголки губ Солдата дернулись в глупой улыбке, почти жалкой усмешке, когда ему на переносицу навели дробовик:  
  
— Есть последнее желание? — Чужой голос — раскат грома, дрожь земли и вкус жгучего виски на своем-чужом языке. Моррисон помнил его другим; он помнил Габриэля иным — жутким сукиным сыном, это правда. Дисциплинированным, со своей тупой черной шапочкой и вечным вкусом кофе на зубах… Джек помнил ругани и помнил сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев. Помнил, но в придачу никак не мог забыть ни резких вжиманий в стенку, когда на языке скоро начинал ощущаться приторный вкус меди, ни моментов, когда Райс прижимал его к себе спокойно, позволяя греться в тепле делимого спальника, одновременно успокаивающе ведя по загривку — тихо, мол. У всех бывают плохие дни, и это нормально.  
  
 _«Он был хорошим человеком?»_  — Фария из воспоминаний Джека всегда была любопытной девочкой. Всегда впитывала все, как губка; всегда мечтала стать матушкиной гордостью, кажется, так и не поняв, что для гордости Аны той было достаточно всего лишь держаться того пути, который сама Фарра считала правильным.  
  
 _«Хорошим,_  — соглашалась та, заправляя дочери прядь за ухо, — _но не все люди, будучи хорошими в начале, ими же и остаются»._  
  
Солдат 76 выдыхал хрипло, глядя в дуло дробовика; оно близко, буквально пары сантиметров не доставая до лба. Солдат усмехался. На разбитых губах кровь, а глаза… Глаза его спокойные — взрыв в штабе точно выпалил из них всю жизнь, обратил мягкие соломенные волосы серебром, а тело сломленной куклой. Убил мальчишку, милого мальчишку… Дав родиться мужчине.  
  
 _«Что же с ним случилось, мама?»_  
  
После стольких лет он вновь смотрел на Гейба без маски. Смотрел с горечью, и в его взгляде вовсе не было страха, даже его робкой тени. Тот не ощущал трепета, полного жути, ни перед баснословным Жнецом, ни перед его оружием, что так легко могло лишить жизни. Это… Это было почти глупым, но даже в такой ситуации Моррисон глядел гордо, ровно, с почти идеальной осанкой, пускай и годы давали о себе знать.  
  
 _«Он сломался_ , — Ана выдыхала тогда горько, поглаживая девочку по голове, — _смерти друзей, несправедливость мира и невозможность что-либо с этим сделать… Они сломали его, Фария»._  
  
— Убей меня. — Солдат глядел на Жнеца спокойно, пожимая плечами вольно, позволяя ветру гладить себя по прядям — так же, как это некогда делал Габриэль. Жнец рычал в ответ, раскатисто требовал повторить, сказать это с честью, а Джек… Джек хмыкал. Тихо, глядя сквозь прорези чужой маски прямо в некогда красивые, карие глаза. Карие, которые нельзя было такими назвать — скорее это был оттенок темной коры у самых-самых корней. Корней, без которых невозможны листья, невозможны плоды.  
  
 _«Они сломали его — и он уничтожил все то, что некогда любил»._  
  
Джек помнил, как таскал Гейбу в лазареты кофе в термосе — тайком; так, чтобы никто, совсем-совсем никто не узнал. Как радовался улыбке на вечно столь хмуром лице, как отфыркивался на ругательства в сторону своего плаща — в который, между прочим, эта самая «контрабанда» и помещалась! — и как глупо было ощущать себя подростком, что млеет от малейшей ласки. Подростком, которому ни смерть, ни пустота ни по чем…  
  
— Убей меня, Габриель. — Голос Моррисона сейчас звучал ровно и спокойно. Пусто, может быть, и в нем ничего не было от того молодого мужчины, что смеялся с неловких попыток Гейба заварить лимонный чай или приготовить тушеные овощи. — Освободи, и останься в этом аду один.  
  
Он смеётся, бодается переносицей в дуло. Почти чувствует, как баснословный Жнец касался пальцем спускового крючка, оглаживал его неловко. Почти чувствовал, но не боялся. В конце-концов, могила у него уже есть, хм?  
  
— Ну же…  
  
Рипер выдохнул. Гулко, чуть толкая Солдата дробовиком назад, вынуждая запрокидывать голову; вынуждая видеть алые всплески под глазами из-за слепого солнца, что едва мазало по векам.  
  
— Ты всегда был уебком, Моррисон, — почти рыком, в котором не от Жнеца, но человека по имени Гейб, было слишком много.  
  
Птицы взлетели от шума напугано; взлетели, бросая гнезда и птенцов.  
  
 _Жнец выстрелил._


End file.
